


The Pain You Give

by Belindakrrr



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 11:21:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belindakrrr/pseuds/Belindakrrr
Relationships: Sohma Akito/Sohma Shigure
Kudos: 2





	The Pain You Give

狗不应当是这样的。慊人想。

她指尖摩挲着草摩紫吴的后颈，皮肤是温热的。她冰凉的指尖用力压下去，触碰到皮肤之下骨头的凸起，于是指尖又围绕着它们打转，描摹着骨头的形状。

真可怜啊，紫吴说，慊人。  
——————————  
紫吴拉开换新不过一周的纸门，木板之间的摩擦声扰乱了烛火，它不安地忽闪了一下，整间屋子似乎也随着颤抖。慊人坐在角落，或者说，她“堆在”角落。如果让紫吴用他惯用的手法来描述一下这幅场景的话，大抵总是会带着一丝旖旎，然后屋外下起了细密的雪，雪花摇曳着烛火，主人公们在细雪中相拥，呢喃着，爱抚着，月亮隐在乌云之后。

草摩紫吴并没有对此进行描写一番的兴致，因此摇动烛火的细雪也不会落下。他的目光落在角落里的慊人身上，居高临下地，在安静到寂静的室内，对衣服松垮的家主说，真可怜啊。之后他继续向角落走，脚掌踩上对方的衣服，又熟视无睹，直至将对方困在角落中一样。

草摩慊人的脸被头发和阴影遮着，看不清神情。紫吴并不在意，凑近她头发落下露出的耳廓，呢喃着：你也认为自己可怜得不行吧？

可怜，可怜，可怜。草摩紫吴轻柔得声音像是魔咒一般在她脑内回响，慊人双眼瞪大，不可抑制地掐住对方的脖子，近乎于无声地嘶吼：“你，可怜，我？”

这句话大概可以有很多种解读的方式，譬如说，你怎么可以可怜我、你竟然敢可怜我云云。慊人并没能将这句话完整地说出来，她的气管在面对紫吴时似乎被堵塞住了，将她一句话截断得支离破碎。

紫吴的力气比慊人大，但他任由慊人细瘦的手指掐上他的脖子，手掌覆上对方颤抖的、冰凉的手，声音嘶哑：“掐死我你就更可怜了，慊人。”

慊人当然不可能掐死草摩紫吴，而后者也深知这点，又仍然像是情人呢喃一样地，重复可怜的魔咒。慊人痉挛了一下，蓦地松开手，瘫坐在地上，后背靠着冰冷的墙面。紫吴在被慊人扼住时向后倒去，落在榻榻米的竹席上，发出沉闷的响声。他发出一声吃吃的低笑，再次拉进他们之间的距离，再次将慊人困在了角落。

蜡烛燃烧到只剩下一半，草摩紫吴握住了草摩慊人冰冷瘦削的手，在黑暗中，它看起来也是苍白的。狗亲吻吞吃着她的手，从指尖开始，如同亵玩一般，又将整根手指纳入口中，牙齿用力在指根处留下红印，甚至出血。

狗就是狗，慊人想。她没有也无法抽出手，由草摩紫吴带来的疼痛强调着在她身边的人是谁。

紫吴坐在慊人的正前方，身侧是未关的窗，前者举起她的手，血液和唾液交融，从手指的根部落下一根脆弱的细线，借着月光勉强能够看出血的红色。

像是红绳一样啊。草摩紫吴喟叹道，端详着自己的创作。草摩慊人想要抽回手，但紫吴握着她手腕的手用力得不行，她抽不出来，这时她才第一次看到紫吴的全身。浴衣和变成狗时的皮毛颜色一样，腰间浅色的腰带……应当是项圈，慊人想，这样的狗应当用项圈和绳子拴住。如同察觉到慊人想法一样，草摩紫吴松开了腰带，它滑落到地上，浴衣变得和慊人的衣服一样松垮。

狗不应当是这样的。慊人想。她用另一只手抚摸紫吴的后颈，指尖摩挲温热的皮肤，冰凉的指尖用力压下去，触碰到皮肤之下骨头的凸起，于是指尖又围绕着它们打转，描摹着骨头的形状。

草摩紫吴的手探进她衣服的下摆，隔着衣服将松垮的束缚破开，衣服从穿在身上变成了挂在身上，手指触碰到了她身为女性的证明，温热的、干燥的。草摩慊人身体紧绷起来，她感到胃里在翻涌，喉头发紧，如同要呕吐出来。她想到了草摩楝，从根源上否定她，无数次强调那些羁绊是虚假的，她和十二生肖之间的联系是那样的不堪一击。草摩慊人看向自己的无名指，由草摩紫吴创造出来的红线已经消失不见，只剩下代表疼痛的伤痕。呕吐感更加强烈，她张大嘴，侧过头干呕。

“真遗憾啊，”草摩紫吴说，用力按压着她的阴蒂，“如果是红野，你就不会这样痛苦了吧？”

呜咽声从慊人的唇畔逸出。自草摩紫吴离开本家之后，他们的性就变得疼痛起来——或者说，慊人和紫吴都不知道该如何进行没有疼痛的性，疼痛是他们接触时的必需品。紫吴咬着慊人的肩头，抱起她，缓缓地进入到草草开拓过的体内。慊人尖锐的指甲在紫吴的后背留下鲜红色的抓痕，像是要掩盖自己的呜咽声一样，近乎撕咬一样地用牙齿扯着对方脖颈上的软肉。

汗水从草摩紫吴的额头滑落，他和慊人被咬过的那只手十指相扣，在顶到最深处时，呢喃：“这是我给你带来的痛苦，慊人，忘记也没关系，我会让你记住的。”

慊人另一只手扼住紫吴的脖子，指甲掐进肉中，留下半月的红痕。紫吴给她带来痛苦，她也要让紫吴感受到同样乃至翻倍的痛苦。无论是红线还是羁绊，他们都将永远紧密地联系在一起，十二生肖永远也无法逃离神的掌中。只要她想，慊人抚摸着她留下的红色新月，无论用什么方式，他们永远在一起。

“红野，羽鸟，”她低低地笑，“我怎么可能会忘记与我有着深刻羁绊的你们呢？”

草摩紫吴无法维持面具一般的平静神情。他的脸阴沉下来，借着月光看到慊人细瘦的脖颈，它在月光下显得苍白，脆弱，像是他一使劲就能折断的莲花茎一般，于是紫吴忍不住将手抚向那处，没有用力，如同蜻蜓落在荷花之上。

“你不敢的。”慊人贴在他的耳边说，压低了声音，又带着生理性别上特有的柔和，随着月光融进夜风之中，流进紫吴耳中。紫吴的嘴唇颤抖地绷紧，没有反驳或是回应慊人的话，只是将对方抱起，又顶进最深处。慊人在他身上闷哼，维持着刚才那种异样的笑容，冰凉的手抚摸他的脸，手指逐渐用力，在脸颊上形成擦伤一样的痕迹。

“你和她也是这样吗？”草摩慊人继续问，烛火烧至根部，声调怪异。

没有必要去说出她是谁。草摩紫吴心知肚明，且不提他对慊人了解颇深，能够让慊人以这种语气说出来的，只有楝一个人。紫吴换了个方式，亲吻慊人近乎平坦的胸口，又侧耳贴去，听她心跳的声音。

“谁知道呢，”紫吴说，“你和红野呢，或许……还要加上羽鸟？不管他情愿不情愿，家主大人永远有办法来对付我、我们……对吧？”

草摩慊人的心跳变得剧烈，紫吴听得真切。但慊人的语气仍然像是细雪一样，用相同的话来回复他：“谁知道呢，紫吴，你是怎么想的呢？”

烛火熄灭了。屋子内部的温度像是一瞬间降低，夜风裹挟细雪从没有关严的窗缝中飞进，包裹住相拥的他们。紫吴看不清慊人的神情，只能看到她尖尖的下颌，她在颤抖，紫吴想。

慊人总是非常抗拒自身的高潮。高潮时的痉挛直白地暴露出她被隐藏的性别，迫使她高潮的紫吴在她面前，一眨不眨地盯着她。草摩紫吴自认为即便被慊人伤害，他也相当的公正——他总会在自己高潮前使慊人高潮。而用公正描述紫吴也并不公正，他的目的在于看到慊人在他身上僵硬地痉挛，浑身剧烈地颤抖，以及从眼角落下的泪水——他在这时才能感受到慊人只属于他的脆弱。他们往往在这时才会显得拥有一些正常的温情，紫吴会温柔地亲吻慊人稍稍变得温热的手（即便它们仍然是冷的），然后将自己的外衣披到慊人身上，遮住那些青紫泛红的痕迹。

紫吴已经没有这种过夜的习惯了。他在夜色中拉开门，夜风吹进，慊人不禁再次向衣服当中缩了缩。庭院寂寂，没有细雪，也没有月光——月亮隐在了乌云之后。


End file.
